chaos_galaxy_tcg_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Gaios
Wants Survival By The Means Of Harmony. Basic Info This Planet is based on plant-like inhabitants working together to get a strong army of creatures. Expanded Info Gaios is the planet that resembles Earth the most, and it is the most populated in terms of organic life forms. The planet is covered with flourishing woodlands and jungle, tall mountains, swamps, and large floating plains that litter the northern skies. The air is primarily made up of carbon dioxide and high levels of oxygen. However, most of the planet's surface is covered in a toxic chlorine-like water, unlike Palicium. The landscape is always shifting and moving on tectonic plates, due to the hot steam that is created at the planet's core. These tectonic shifts also cause the creation of steam vents, or “Anti-Volcanoes” as the explorers from Baro call them. This steam evaporates into the air and eventually condenses into acidic clouds. After a few days, the clouds will release acid rain, killing most of the weaker life forms in the region, turning it into a marsh. The killed plant life is then absorbed into the ground and used as nutrients by the surviving plants. Overall, the planet itself seems to be a living ecosystem where the strongest thrive among the weak, yet when the planet faces outside threats, the creatures lash out altogether against the foe. Card Text Once Per Turn, You Can Kill Gaios Creature On Your Planet Then Add 1 Gaios Creature With The Same Amount Of Stars But A Different Name From Your Galaxy To Your Hand. Strategies Unlike other planets with passive abilities like Sheos and Sindell, Gaios commonly is revolved around searching for other creatures. As such Gaios is more offensively orientated, making it more likely to draw through their deck faster than other Planet deck archetypes. * Card Searching * Point and Star Gain/Loss * Combos Locations On Gaios * Vir Coalition / Islands of Vir * The Magical Zemelion Tree * Treasure Swamp * The Night Jungle * The Salt Glacial * The Floating Plains * Mount Emerald Art Advice Creatures on the planet are comprised of plant-based material or have evolved to look like plants as a form of camouflage. Different species of large insects also thrive, feeding on most of the non-sentient life forms. While other creatures appear to be sentient mud or stone-based, similar to the inorganic life that lives on the planet Baro. Although rarely seen, there are creatures that swim in the chlorine waters. The sea life forms should be based on animals and plants that reside in coral reefs. - Gavora Trivia * There are floating mountains "Made of a special kind of rock" similar to that of the Avatar planet. They are actually tied onto the planet by its inhabitants. * There is a small set of Islands boarded together with wooden bridges, these Islands are called the Vir Coalition. On these islands grows a fungus-like plant with a natural pigment that changes color based on it's intake of solar energy, having cooler colors when it is colder, and warmer colors the closer they are. The species Viridios live on these islands, and make homes out of the fungus. * Gaios has both flora and fauna. * In the words of Chaos Galaxy himself Zack. "The way that the planet works is that it's all about combos. Everything works in harmony together." * The "Boss Card" to quote Zack, is "Viridious the Devourer".